Not What She Seems
by yuki973
Summary: Konoha meets with Mikoto and Fugaku's third child, Sasuke's twin sister. Why is she here and what secrets is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1

A figure stood on the hill above the Hokage statues. Her long black hair flowed in the breeze. Her closed eyes opened, revealing pearly white ones. 'It's been a long time since I've been here. I'm back.'

xxxxx

Lady Tsunade sat at her desk, listening to Shizune about the updates on Konoha's welfare. A soft knock was heard from the doorway. 'Come in!' The door opened to reveal a young female ninja with a Iwagakure headband on her head. Her outfit was simple. A long black shirt with a short sleeve grey jacket and long black pants. Her hair was blue-black and went down to her hips in a low ponytail and her eyes a pearly white.

'Um... are you the Hokage?' she asked. Tsunade nodded. She walked into the room, her long hair trailing after her. 'My name is Yuki Uchiha.' She heard quite a few gasps. Tsunade and Shizune could see the features of a Uchiha in her face, except the eyes. Yuki tilted her head slightly. 'Is there something wrong?' Tsunade swallowed before answering. 'It's been quite a while since we have heard that surname. You see, Itachi Uchiha had murdered the entire clan quite a number of years ago.'

Yuki's eyebrows furrowed. 'So, it is true.' She looked back up at Tsunade. 'Um...the reason I'm here is that the Tsuchikage has allowed me to return to Konoha and serve under you, the Hokage. It has been quite a few years since I have been here though. Is that alright?' Tsunade thought about it.

'What was your rank back at Iwagakure?' she asked. 'ANBU.' Tsunade looked Yuki up and down. She had heard that Itachi had also accomplished being in the ranks of ANBU at a young age as well. 'Okay. Before I accept you, I would like you to be tested against 3 ninjas of my choice. And also I would like to perform a medical check before deciding whether you will be accepted. Is that clear?' Yuki nodded, a small smile on her face. 'One more question. If you are a Uchiha, how come you performed under the Tsuchikage? The rest of the clan was here in Konoha.'

Yuki's hand scratched the back of her head. 'Well, you see, I'm blind. My father believed that if he had a daughter that was blind, she would be worthless to the family. Just as good as a Uchiha without sharingan. He already had my 2 older brothers. He was going to just leave me out to die. I was lucky that he allowed me to live on the Uchiha Estate for four years of my life.' Yuki sighed. 'Fortunately, my mother saved me. She had a friend in Iwagakure who couldn't have a child. My mother's friend accepted me and I was raised in Iwagakure.' As she said this, her hand clutched at a hand woven bracelet on her left hand.

'You have studied to be a ninja, even though you were blind and got into the ANBU ranks. That's quite an achievement,' a male voice commented. Leaning on the doorway of Hokage Office was Copy Cat Ninja, Kakashi. Yuki turned to face the doorway. Although she was blind, she had learnt to sense presences. She could sense what he looked like as an outline by his chakra. 'Thank you.' Kakashi merely nodded. He looked past Yuki and said to Tsunade, 'Here is the file you asked me to collect.' He walked up to her desk and placed on the table.

As he turned around to leave, Tsunade called him back. 'Wait. Yuki, can you use sharingan?' Yuki nodded. She turned to face Kakashi and said, 'Kakashi, I would like you to be one of the people who test out her skills. Along with Kurenai and Gai. Tomorrow at the training ground.' Kakashi gave a soft sigh. 'Sure. I'll pass the message to them.'

He walked, heading towards the door. Before he stepped out, he stopped. 'Who are your brothers, anyway?' Yuki smiled.

'Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.'

xxxxx

Tsunade took Yuki to the Hospital and went to her office. She began examining Yuki. After 15 minutes, she was done. Holding up her set of notes, she said to Yuki, 'Well, you're perfectly healthy. However, your eyes. They seem to have undergone some treatment.' A sigh came from the ninja. 'When I was younger, I was kidnapped. He had heard I was a Uchiha, although I had changed my name. He did some experiments, on my eyes. I believe he was a Missing-nin from here. Orochimaru.'

Tsunade gritted her teeth. Orochimaru had been a pain in her side for a while now. Seemed like everything related back to him. She turned and looked out the window. As she watched the leaves wave in the cool breeze, her eyes were steely. _Damn that Orochimaru…_

In a few minutes, Yuki was released from Tsunade's care and free to roam the village. Yuki walked on the sides of the street, withdrawn. She did not want to cause any attention. Yuki finally found a quiet area by a tree. She leaned against the tree, closed her eyes and sighed. Yuki barely remembered Konoha and walking through a new place for the first couple of times were exhausting. Not only did she have to remember the roads that she walked and have mental map developed in her mind, but she also had to avoid the many people on the streets. The people here have a different presence to those in Iwagakure and she often stumbled to avoid walking into someone at the last minute.

She slid to the ground and placed her hand on her forehead. So this was her mission. She stifled a laugh. It may prove to be a lot more difficult than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

As she sat there, she felt a presence coming closer towards her on her right. Yuki sighed. She wasn't eager to make new friends. She stood up and walked in the opposite direction and hoped that she wouldn't be of interest to the other person.

Unfortunately, the person caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder. 'Who are you and what are you doing here?' The voice was male and she could sense that he was about her age. 'Um… I'm new here. The Hokage told me to learn the environment but I think I'm lost.' It was true. The mental map in her mind was wrong as she had fallen numerous times and lost her sense of direction.

She could see that he had strong chakra as his outline was quite strong. The colour of his chakra was a calm blue. 'Hn. But your headband isn't from here. What is a ninja from Iwagakure doing in Konoha?' She raised her eyebrow. He was being quite thorough with his interrogation. She sighed. 'I wish to transfer here to serve under the Hokage, with permission from the Tsuchikage.' She could sense another two presences coming her way. _Not more people._ 'Neji! It's alright! She's telling the truth. We were just with Tsunade.' Neji turned to face the others and nodded. He released Yuki's shoulder.

'Hi! It's nice to meet you. My name is Yuki.' She bowed down in a friendly manner. Neji just nodded and she heard the names from the other two girls. Tenten's chakra was a warm red and Hinata's was a gentle violet.

Tenten said, 'We heard about you from Tsunade. She said that a new ninja may be transferring to our ranks. But she said to watch out for you because you were slightly different from normal.' She crossed her arms together. Hinata asked softly, 'Why did she say you were different to normal?' Yuki placed her hands together behind her back. 'Well, that's because I'm blind.'

Hinata and Tenten offered to show Yuki around town. After she agreed, Neji left. He mumbled about training. Soon the three girls were walking around town. Yuki learnt the roads of the town but Hinata and Tenten occasionally had to pull Yuki out of the way of moving people. She sighed and thanked them once again for moving her out of harm's way.

After learning the basic roads, Tenten looked at Yuki and asked her, 'Was there anything particular that you wanted to see?' Yuki lowered her head in thought before asking, 'Can we go to the training ground?'

They finally reached the training ground and walked through it. Yuki went ahead and felt everything there was, trying to think of a plan for tomorrow's test. She knew very little about the strength of her three opponents and she had to get as much information as she could get.

They sat on the branches of a nearby tree. As she sat down, she noted a presence nearby. She smirked. She was being observed. Yuki faced Tenten and Hinata. 'I'm supposed to be tested tomorrow to transfer here. But I don't really know how strong the people I'm going to face are. Can you tell me a little bit about Kakashi, Kurenai or Gai?'

Tenten said, 'For information about Kakashi, you may want to ask Sakura. She use to be in his team when we were younger.' Hinata nodded in agreement. 'But I was in Gai's team. His specialty is Taijutsu. And he's really fast.' Yuki nodded taking in the information. Hinata began, 'I was with Kurenai. Her specialty is genjutsu.' Yuki tilted her head slightly, in worry. 'I'm not that good at genjutsu.' Tenten placed a comforting hand on Yuki's shoulder. 'You'll do fine.' Yuki looked up and smiled.

'Thanks.'

xxxxx

It was now dark and she was heading to a small apartment that Tsunade allowed her to use. Tenten and Hinata left already and she was alone. She decided to find Sakura in the morning. Her hand reached out and grabbed the doorknob. She walked in the apartment, before tripping on the welcome mat. She fell flat on the floor. Yuki sighed. _This might take a little getting use to._ She got up and sat down on the floor. Yuki used a summoning jutsu and the mist revealed a small wolf. 'Yuki-sama?' The wolf was being embraced by Yuki. 'Stay with me for a little while.' The wolf agreed and relaxed in her embrace.

xxxxx

Kakashi was watching from outside the window. All he could see was a young ninja embracing her summoned animal for support. But in reality, she was whispering inside her wolf's ear.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Yuki woke up on the floor. Sleeping beside her was her wolf, Kari. She stroked the small animal's ears as her eyes aimlessly looked around. She sighed. She could truly see nothing. It was a fear she had ever since she was younger. To be able to see nothing around you and not truly know that you were safe. There were only a few people in the world she truly trusted.

As the warmth of the early morning sun rose along her back, a spur of memories flowed through her mind.

_A 2 year old Yuki stood behind her mother. Her small hands gripped the material of her mother's dress tightly. Her eyes were open but Yuki could see nothing. For her, blindness was like looking through a dirty window that refused to be cleared. She feared the world. And she feared her father. Every day, she followed her mother tightly, occasionally tripping or falling. _

_Yuki was different to the other children in the Uchiha clan. Whenever she fell, she never cried. She already knew what would happen if she cried._

_It meant a beating from her father._

_Itachi and Sasuke were kind to her. Sasuke felt slightly jealous though. Even though the two were twins, Yuki gathered more of their mother's attention. But at such a young age, he could not imagine what Yuki was suffering through. Itachi also bonded tightly with his younger sister. He cared for her when Mikoto was busy. But there were times that everyone were busy and could not stay by Yuki's side. She would find her way to the closet that she and Sasuke shared. In the back corner where all the winter clothes were kept, she would sit there. Alone._

_There were times when life was hard for Yuki. For a 2 year old to remember the plan of their home was difficult, especially if she hadn't been trained to strengthen her other senses. Yelling was often heard as Yuki had accidently turned the wrong way or walked in the wrong room._

Yuki sighed. Her childhood had been rough. By now the sun was up and the morning birds began to chirp. Kari rose, rubbing her nose on Yuki's hand. 'Good morning , Kari. Thanks for staying with me. But it's time for you to go home. I'll see you later this evening.' The small wolf yawned and nodded, before sleepily disappearing.

Yuki clumsily made it into the bathroom and washed her face. It was a brand new day. She had to remind herself that she was no longer in the village that she remembered but in a new one. And today was her test.

She headed outside, the morning still cool. Yuki took a deep breath in and smelt the scent of the flowers on the air. Konoha was a beautiful place, or so they say. She remembered as a child, listening to Mikoto, Itachi or Sasuke tell her stories of the surrounding area. A familiar memory drifted, making her laugh.

'_Yuki! Yuki! Did you know that in our yard we have a tree that looks like a cow?', cried out a very excited Sasuke. Yuki had never seen a cow before or felt one, so she was confused when he said it looked like a "cow". 'Well a cow is an animal.' He grabbed Yuki's hands and stretched them as far as they could go. 'And it's this long, with horns and it's white with black spots.' Sasuke looked at his twin sister, in hope that she understood what he had said. But all Yuki could get was a very long white table that had little, round black spots all over it. And the horns._

She was so deep in her memories that she walked into someone. Yuki landed heavily on the ground. 'I'm so sorry!' It was a girl's voice, also about her age. The chakra was a bright pink. But it wasn't Hinata or Tenten. 'No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention.' She brought herself up as she didn't notice the offering hand.

Yuki tilted her head a little and asked, 'Would you happen to know Sakura Haruno? Or where I can find her?' Sakura put her hands on her hips and said, 'I'm Sakura Haruno. Tsunade sent me to take you to the training field.' Yuki made a small smile. 'Tenten and Hinata told me that you could help me.'

As they walked, Yuki learnt about the Copy Cat Ninja. Now she knew about his jutsu style, sharingan and his addiction to Icha Icha Paradise. She giggled. _Who knew that such a high ranked ninja read __**those**__ kind of books?_

But as the girls talked and bonded, Yuki could tell that her relationship with Sakura may prove to be a benefit.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry! The story begins about the time of Naruto Shippuden. Sorry for any confusions!

~yuki973

* * *

Sakura and Yuki finally made it to the training ground. Already waiting were Shizune, Tsunade, Kakashi and 2 ninjas. One was a woman with a mild green chakra and a man who seemed to have very faint chakra outline. Yuki was confused. But she tried to remember his presence for her test.

Tsunade said, 'We will begin your test. Here we have Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai. They will each fight you one on one and you will have an hour for each fight. There will be a 20 minute break in between.' Yuki nodded. 'Kakashi will be first.'

Kakashi and Yuki remained on the field as the others stood on the side to watch. A bell rung to signify the beginning of the match. Both ninjas disappeared. Yuki had hidden in the tree branches. She closed her eyes, and sensed around her. Yuki could now visualise what part of the training ground she was in. Yuki quickly jumped up to the branch above to avoid a set of shurikens being thrown at her. She took out 2 kunai and threw back at the source. As she landed on the branch, she heard the thud of the kunais hitting wood.

She crouched on the branch. Yuki opened her eyes and jumped. Kakashi was on the tree on her left, on a branch above her. Quickly bringing her hands together, she performed the Fireball Jutsu. After the jutsu was complete, she ran quickly, as she had revealed where she was. Her nose smelled smoke but it wasn't singed clothing. It was burning wood.

She hid within the smoke, using it as a cover. Stringing a kunai to a ninja wire, she sensed Kakashi's location. The flames around her was starting to weaken and she quickly threw the kunai at Kakashi. The male ninja dodged the kunai, but as he turned to return to the branch, he saw an Exploding Tag. He moved away quickly to avoid the explosion.

But as he ran away from the explosion, he hadn't sensed Yuki and was kicked into a branch. Kakashi became more serious and activated his sharingan. He had underestimated her. But Kimi knew that he couldn't last using his sharingan for the extended time that she could.

She made a shadow clone and added more chakra to the clone until both the clone and her had the same chakra. The clone slowly approached Kakashi but he sensed it and was welcomed by another blow of the Fireball Jutsu. The real Yuki had been on the ground, her hands having contact with the ground. 'Earth Style: Earth Dragon Dance!'

A single dragon made of earth dove underground and made its way swiftly at Kakashi's feet. As Kakashi's focus was on the Fireball Jutsu, he hadn't noticed the dragon. He was then consumed by the mouth of the large dragon, a loud roar accompanying it.

But Yuki heard a sound she did not want to hear. The sound of a shadow clone being released. He had tricked her as she was trying to trick him. Her clone jumped into the safety of the trees, as they sensed for the _real_ Kakashi's position. They both found him at the same time.

The clone placed her hands together. 'Fire Style: Fire Dragon Dance!' At the same time, Yuki once again released the Earth Dragon. The two dragons sped together, weaving around each other in the direction of Kakashi. Kakashi held his hand out, stiff. Yuki sensed this and activated her sharingan. It was unlike any other stances she had seen before.

A chirping sound erupted as the blue electricity formed at his hand. 'Chidori!' The male ninja ran straight through the 2 dragons and was aiming for the real Yuki. Sensing the danger, she ran. When she ran, it seemed like she disappeared. Kakashi was slightly surprised by her speed, as it was equivalent or higher than Gai's. But as she ran, her clone came up to kick him away from behind. Kakashi, in mid-air swivelled, his Chidori destroying the clone. Now that her chakra had been returned to her, she stuck her arm straight and watched as the blue electricity formed in her own hand. She couldn't help but be amused by the tingling sensation.

She looked at the male ninja. He looked surprised as he remembered training Sasuke for Chidori. It had taken 2 days to watch him perform the jutsu numerous times to finally be able to reproduce it. But this girl. She could reproduce it in a matter of minutes.

As Yuki ran towards Kakashi, the bell rang. The hour was up. She stood up and slowly released Chidori. Looking at Kakashi's chakra, she could tell he was quite exhausted. Using Chidori and a sharingan that did not originally belong to him must take up a lot of chakra. The usually bright blue had dimmed.

Yuki was released for twenty minutes but she could not leave the training ground. She sat in a tree branch with one leg hanging and listened at the voices that were deciding how she went. Yuki could hear no words but the sound was oddly comforting.

She had passed the first part of her test.


	5. Chapter 5

She closed her eyes and rested. The next twenty minutes went by slowly and Yuki eventually felt relaxed. When the last minute was about to end, she slowly pulled herself from the tree and jumped down.

It was time for her next test.

She could sense the person with the warm red chakra coming towards her as the other chakras moved out from the field. It was Kurenai, the Genjutsu user.

She never quite understand genjutsu as most genjutsus affected the person's sense of sight. But since she was blind, most genjutsus didn't affect her. As soon as the bell rang, she ran up to Kurenai as fast as she could, hoping to knock her out so the fight would end soon. But as she reached there, her hand could just feel the fabric of her dress before disappearing. Yuki smirked. Kurenai was faster than she thought.

She would just have to increase her speed. She continued to run at the female ninja, trying to keep her busy to avoid her using genjutsu. If something was to attack her other senses, Yuki would be in trouble. Not only would she have the sense of sight, but her other dependent senses would be less accurate.

Yuki could see that they were moving in an even pattern and she predicted Kurenai's next step. By placing some of her own chakra at her feet, she sped up and caught Kurenai as she stepped down. Her hand was held up, aiming for the back of her neck. Kurenai managed to dodge her hand, which lessened the drowsy effect. Kurenai jumped back. Placing her hands together, she made the seals for a genjustsu. But standing, waiting for the unaware ninja, was Yuki and she caught her as she landed. A kunai was placed on her throat and her hands were held together by Yuki's hands.

Kurenai's mind seemed to go blank for a second and panic entered. How could a child render her immobile? She tried to pull out her hands from Yuki's grip but the hold was firm. The kunai was brought slightly closer to her neck. As Kurenai tried to think of something else to do, she heard Tsunade's whistle pierce the air. The fight was finished.

Tsunade looked over at the stopwatch. She was impressed. Kurenai was a strong ninja but Yuki had her down in slightly more than ten minutes. She watched as the girl released Kurenai from her bind and returned her weapon to her pouch. Kurenai rubbed her wrist.

Tsunade called out, 'Yuki! Will you need a break before fighting Gai?' She shook her head. Tsunade turned to Gai and nodded. He sped across the field as Kurenai walked back to join them. 'She's very strong for a person her age and size.'

The whistle sounded again and Gai dashed at the girl, hoping to catch her before she could make a jutsu. He knew that she was fast from her fights with Kurenai and Kakashi and came up before her, his fist aiming at her face.

Yuki was grew nervous. He had hardly any chakra, making it hard to identify where he was. She was surprised when she suddenly felt a presence in front of her and moved to avoid getting hit. She flew backwards as the fist made contact with her chin. Yuki sat up and wiped the blood from her mouth. She had managed to avoid the full blow but there would definitely be a bruise there.

As she stood up, she heard him announce, 'Konoha Whirlwind!' She tried to jump back but she could only feel the force of the kicks upon her body. He had kicked her left arm and at the knees. She gritted her teeth. This would slow her down dramatically.

She stood up again, this time concentrating very hard to find where he was. His speed amazed her. But that would be a serious problem. It was like trying to see a blur in a large area. She found him for a brief second and ran in that direction. She brought chakra into her right hand and reached out to grab his wrist. She smirked when her hand made contact with his wrist.

The chakra sank into the fabric of his jumpsuit and spread, her own pearl coloured chakra outlining his very body. She planted one foot into the ground and aimed a kick at his head. Gai's hand caught the kick and was surprised when her second leg came up for a second kick. He looked down to see that her hands were holding his knees, one of the weakest joints in the legs. He could see her smirk as she pulled his knees towards her and watching as his legs began to collapse.

He released her legs to try to steady himself out. She took that opportunity to flip back over him and push him into the ground. Her hands had pulled his hands behind his back, held down by her weight. A kunai was placed by his neck.

He had lost the match.

Tsunade blew the whistle and Yuki released the male ninja. She could sense Sakura rubbing a salve into Gai's wrist. She sighed. Her exam was over and she wondered if she would be accepted into the Konoha ninja ranks. If she didn't, she would have already failed her mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsunade sat at her desk, deep in thought. The exam had finished half an hour ago and now it was time to make her decision. She had sent Yuki back to her apartment while she decided. Kakashi stood in front of her desk, staring at her casually.

She looked up at the Copy Cat Ninja. 'I've decided that we will have her as a jounin for now. However, I want you to continue to monitor her for any signs of suspicious acts. I think that one week should be fine. I've already sent a letter to the Tsuchikage and am waiting for a response. However, a ninja like her can greatly benefit Konoha's ranks.' Kakashi nodded. 'She is a lot stronger than she looks. I underestimated her.'

'However, I need you for a S-Rank mission. Will you tell Neji to take over your role in observation?' Kakashi nodded. 'Okay, tell Neji of his mission and report back to me.'

Little did they know that a clone of Yuki was lying by the window. She made sure that the clone had as little chakra as she could possible make it. At her apartment, she sighed with relief. The first phase of her mission was complete.

-Uchiha-

Neji sat in a nearby tree. He was slightly disappointed by the mission that Tsunade had assigned for him. Observing the new ninja from Iwagakure. He convinced himself that this was for the benefit of Konoha. She could be a potential threat to Konoha, especially how strong she was. He had heard the results from her tests. It impressed him as well. But he still questioned why she asked him to do this task.

Inside her apartment, she was organising the few possessions that she had brought with her into place. Her ninja outfit was off and she wore a loose fitting top and sweatpants. Her long hair trailed behind her like a cloak. Her Iwagakure headband was lying on the counter. She bumped into the furniture less and less. But something about her was …. familiar.

He glanced over his shoulder and looked over the streets of Konoha. It had been bothering him since he first met her . He thought hard into his memory, trying to think why she looked familiar. But, so far – nothing.

'Neji!' He turned and found that Yuki had opened one of her windows and was waving. 'Would you like something to eat?' As she said those words, he felt his stomach rumble. It was past noon and he hadn't eaten since that morning. Normally, he would ignore the noises that his stomach made but he was curious.

Neji jumped from the branch and onto the windowsill. Yuki moved back to give him some room. They walked to the dining table where a pot of tea sat steaming. Two plates of onigiri sat at opposite ends of the table. Yuki sat down and began pouring the tea as Neji sat down, looking round at his surroundings.

His eyes skimmed over a photograph that sat on the cabinet. It showed a younger Yuki, smiling. In her arms was a dusty brown wolf. With her were an older boy with longish grey hair and blue eyes and an older girl with cream coloured hair that hung in a high pony tail and green eyes. Both of them sat stood next to Yuki, their arms around her, smiling with her. In the background, was a young woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and friendly brown eyes. Her hands were on top of the heads of all three ninjas. All of them were wearing the Iwagakure headband and were together, happy.

He looked back at Yuki, who was sipping from her cup. 'Your teammates. They look like friendly people.' She glanced at him and leaned her head back towards the photo frame. Her face had a small smile but it had a hint of sadness. 'Yeah. They were the best friends that I ever had.' Her voice was soft, like she was retelling a story. 'Unfortunately, my sensei and my teammates were killed in action during a mission.'

Neji felt bad for bringing up the subject. He was lucky that none of his friends had died, just Sasuke missing. But even then, Sasuke is a relative of hers as well.

There was a knock on the door. Yuki stood up quickly and opened the door. Kakashi stood in the doorway. In his hand, he held a Konoha headband. 'Congratulations. Tsunade has appointed you as a jounin. She feels that after a few months, you will be promoted to ANBU. She also checked with Tsuchikage and he has confirmed your transfer. ' Yuki fingered the headband in her hands. The metal was cold against her fingertips. She smiled. 'Thank you.' Kakashi chuckled. 'We heard that you were also in Konoha assisting with the Chunnin Exams last year, when the Hokage requested for extra ANBU.' She seemed surprised. 'You know about that?'

He nodded. 'Good thing he did. Otherwise it would have been difficult to round up the Sound ninjas and Orochimaru.' Kakashi noticed that Neji was in the apartment. 'I have to go now. Neji. Tsunade wants a word with you.' As the white haired ninja disappeared, Neji stood up. 'Thank you for the food. I'll be leaving now.' Yuki nodded and watched as he left.

As she shut the door, she let out a small sigh of relief. Interacting here in Konoha wasn't as hard as she thought it would be.


	7. Chapter 7

_3 year old Yuki sighed. At least she remembered how to get here. She had to remember to thank her okaa-san. Otou-san was fighting again, his mood angry and vicious. She had to get out of there before he would hurt her okaa-san._

_She sat down on the grass. The sound of the water from the lake filled her ears and the evening breeze played with her hair. It was a calm place it couldn't calm her. The tears had begun to flow from her white eyes, the eyes that couldn't see this beautiful place, the eyes that caused her okaa-san so much harm._

_She always wondered why she existed. Maybe her otou-san was right. Maybe she was better off dead. Her hands came up to her face, trying to hide from the world, the tears that she was hiding._

_Meanwhile, 4 year old Neji was walking on a dusty road. Bandages covered his forehead for the first time. The sign had been engraved into his head only hours before and he felt saddened. He ran away from his father, who tried to soothe him. He wanted to be alone._

_He came across a lake. He took in the moon's reflection on the rippling surface of the water. The evening breeze blew through his long hair and he sighed at its cool feel. He walked down the dirt path, getting closer to the shimmering water. Then he noticed a figure, curled up into a ball. He walked over to the girl and looked at her._

_He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around quickly, her white eyes staring, trying to find out who it was, yet she couldn't find anything. Neji watched as she looked around, trying to find him. He gently placed his hand on hers. Yuki stopped and felt the hand that was on hers. She looked in the direction he was standing._

'_Hello?' she whispered. 'Hi.' She seemed to be surprised by his voice. 'Are you alright?'he asked. She nodded, quickly using her sleeves to hide the remaining tears. She placed her hands back down and patted to the place beside her. Neji sat and when she heard that movement, a small smile crept up onto her face._

_They sat together, enjoying the company of being with each other. 'I'm blind. Can you tell me what the lake looks like?' she whispered. Neji's eyes widened, before softening. 'Well, there are trees across the lake and the moon is in the sky and on the water. The water is moving because the wind is blowing it and the grass looks like waves.' Her mind tried to recreate the scene but she knew that it would never be like what he saw. Itachi and Sasuke always told her how beautiful the lake was. 'Thank you.'_

'_Um…do you come here often?' she asked. He shook his head. 'No. Today, I received my curse mark from being in the branch family.' His hand moved to the bandages on his forehead. 'I needed somewhere to think about what happened.' He began to unwind the bandages. He brought her hand to his forehead. 'I feel nothing there. I don't think you should be worried.' She gave him a small hug. 'That's what my onii-san does to me when I'm worried.'_

_She released him and help to wrap the bandages up around his head. Yuki then glanced up at the sky. 'I don't really have any friends, besides my brothers. Will you be my friend?' she asked. He glanced at her and smiled. 'Yeah, I'll be your friend.' She smiled but quickly frowned. 'But I don't want to get you in trouble. Do you have a nickname?' He nodded. 'My name is Toto.' She smiled. 'And my name is Momo.'_

_As they stood up to go home, they promised that they would meet here every night. Until, one night, Neji came to lake to find that Momo wasn't there waiting for him._

Yuki left her apartment and went to the lake. She followed the path like she had done many times, 12 years ago. The new Konoha hitate was placed around her forehead.

The road was quiet and the sun was setting. She walked down the dirt road down to the lake and sat on the grass. It was just like how it was, 12 years ago. She closed her eyes and activated the Sharingan.

She gasped, finally able to see the splendour of the lake. It was beautiful, like everyone had described. She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar breeze blow past her. It was just like before, nothing had changed.

Yuki felt a familiar blue chakra heading towards her and the lake. 'Hey Neji.' He wasn't surprised that she knew that he was there and continued down the beaten path. She patted the space next to her and he sat. He could see the Sharingan eyes. 'I can finally see what this place looked like.' Her voice was happy, as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

Neji finally realised why Yuki had looked so familiar. 'Momo?' She turned to him. She could see what Neji looked like now. 'No way. Toto?' He nodded and she couldn't help it. Yuki laughed and hugged the surprised looking Hyuuga. Her hands reached the knot behind his hitate and released it. She pulled down the hitate and saw the curse mark and placed her hand on it. She sighed. 'Sorry I couldn't help much, all those years ago. Didn't really understand it.'

He shook his head before putting his hitate back on his head. 'It's okay. I'm not worried about it anymore.' He then looked at her Sharingan. 'If you have Sharingan, why not keep them on all the time to see?' She shook her head. 'These eyes watched my team mates and sensei die. I only wanted to really see what this place looked like.' It didn't matter to her, but she couldn't help think:

'I have a friend.'


	8. Chapter 8

A week passed without suspicion and Yuki left the comfort of her apartment and headed out to the woods. She felt relief as she passed the beginning milestone.

A bag of kunai and shuriken swung in her hand as she walked down a path heading towards the forest. The earthy smell and the soft breeze calmed her. She tossed the bag to the side and made the hand signs to summon Kari.

After a small poof of smoke, she appeared. Yuki hugged the brown furred wolf and the wolf nuzzled into her neck in return. 'It's fine with them. Just make sure you don't get caught.' The words were whispered so softly that Yuki barely managed to get them. She just messed up the fur in front of Kari's eyes, getting a well deserved nip in return.

Yuki stood across from Kari, the bag of kunai and shuriken in hand. The wolf prepared herself. Yuki smiled before disappearing from sight. Kari's ears tried to pick up any sounds that she could get. Then the sound of something moving through the air quickly was heard. Kari moved away from her left quickly, as a kunai buried deep into the ground.

Yuki spent the next half an hour throwing kunai and shuriken at Kari. The wolf had gained a few scratches but as she continued to dodge the flying weapons, Kari found it easier to guess the next weapon. Yuki finally ran out of kunai. She moved to Kari's side and hugged the wolf. 'You're getting better. You only missed out on 2 kunai out of 500. That's better than last time, where it was 10. You've been training haven't you?' Kari displayed a large wolfy grin, causing Yuki to laugh.

As she prepared to throw a secret kunai that she had in her pocket, she saw a flash of yellow chakra move by her. This hesitation was all Kari needed. She jumped and pushed Yuki to the ground, a paw by her throat. 'I won.' Yuki ignored Kari, gently pushing the wolf off her. She slowly got up and went over to a nearby tree. Sitting there was a small crow, flowing with yellow chakra. The colour of her onii-san's chakra.

She held her arm out, inviting the crow to come towards her. It flew over, landing lightly, enjoying Yuki's gentle touch over its feathers. 'Nice of you to visit me, onii-san. Did Leader-san allow you to?' She heard the small bird sigh. That meant a no, but a small smile rose to her face. Yuki knew that Itachi was quite protective of her because he was the one who truly understood her during her childhood days and he didn't want her to turn out like Sasuke.

'It's alright. I'm fine here. I'll use Kari to deliver messages, okay?' The crow nodded, before ruffling its feathers against her skin and took flight. She watched as the small yellow chakra began to disappear from her view. She was really close to Itachi these days. And she did miss him. A little.

Soon, the yellow chakra disappeared entirely. Yuki sighed and sat against a tree trunk, closing her eyes, hoping the few tears that she had would disappear. Kari moved with her, laying her head on Yuki's lap. Kari knew that Yuki was strong physically but she was weaker emotionally. That made her different from most of the other ninjas she had met. But that didn't mean that Yuki was weak.

Kari knew that Yuki was strong. She often accompanied Yuki on her ANBU missions. They were always assassination, as Yuki couldn't easily gather information. And at every mission she had, she never hesitated.

After a few moments, her tears were gone and her confidence returned. They had chosen her for this mission because she was the best fit for the situation. Also, having the Tsuchikage's real permission also helped.

Kari lightly nipped Yuki's elbow, hoping she would cheer up soon. Yuki looked up and thanked Kari with her eyes, stroking the wolf's thick fur. Her mind had cleared and she felt lighter.

It would take a while before they would trust her completely. Anyway, her target wasn't due to come to Konoha for the next 5 months. That was plenty of time to gain Konoha's trust but also try to devise a plan of her own.

She had heard Itachi talking to someone, she wasn't quite sure who. But he was planning to have Sasuke kill himself to rid him of his guilt. She didn't know what guilt he was talking about but she would never let that happen. The last few Uchihas should stand together proudly, not lunging at each other's necks. Also, secretly inside, she held a selfish desire. She could not live with her other half, her twin, killed. Neither could she live with Itachi, who acted more than any brother would, dead either.

She would make sure that they both stayed alive and make sure that she would convince Sasuke not to kill Itachi. That wasn't meant to happen. They were supposed to stay together.

Like they were when they were little.

As she sat there, stroking Kari's fur, she thought about her eyes and why it had always made her different, always separating her from others. She was lucky that her mother's friend, Misoka, accepted her, even if she was blind. Misoka was a ninja and taught Yuki the way of the shinobi. She helped Yuki to develop her senses to replace the loss of sight in her eyes and loved her like Yuki was her own daughter. Yuki was definitely grateful for that.

Since Yuki knew the meaning of hard work, she excelled at the Academy, making her the youngest graduate in her class. Misoka was assigned her jounin sensei, along with her teammates, Kyo and Aya. During training, Misoka never favoured Yuki and treated her as an equal within the squad. Squad 9 was a very strong and tight team.

Yuki felt close to Kyo as he too was without his birth mother and father. His father had murdered his mother, making him an avenger. The stories were that Kyo loved his mother very much and hated his father for taking her life. He said that he was an avenger.

And the day she lost both Kyo and Aya:

'_Come on, Yuki! We have to go know!' Yuki looked up to see 11 year old Kyo calling her. Aya was fidgeting with her bag straps, sneaking glances at her new boyfriend. Yuki ran to join her teammates. Their mission was to escort a rich man named Akihiro Takahashi, to his body guards in a forest in the Lightning Country. Misoka was on an S-rank mission, so the three chunins had to go by themselves. As she reached the gate, Kyo tossed her a small package with a bow. 'Happy Birthday in advance!' Opening the package, she found a small fan with her name written in calligraphy. 'Thank you' she said, running up, giving him a hug. Aya also gave her a small package. Inside was a small photo album with a picture of Squad 9. 'Thank you so MUCH!' she squealed. Aya only laughed, messed up Yuki's hair and said, 'Happy Birthday.' She put her gifts in her bag, before they set off on their mission._

_They had nearly arrived to the meeting spot when they were suddenly ambushed by 30 lightning jounin. They were ordered to capture Akihiro and kill anything that was protecting them. Yuki and her squad mates were split up, each with 10 jounins fighting them. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' A second Yuki appeared, dragging the stunned Akihiro to the meeting spot. Once in his bodyguard's arms, they quickly disappeared. Yuki was fighting her enemies with kunai and shuriken, but they were strong. They started doing lightning jutsus on her and Yuki started to dodge them. But she felt her strength dropping. _I'll have to use this jutsu._ Yuki quickly made some handsigns and focused a lot of chakra in her left hand. 'Fire style: Fire Sphere Jutsu!' She held out her arm and watched as she forced the sphere to surround all the jounin. She had never made a sphere this large before but it was the most effective jutsu. Not only were the ninja using up the trapped oxygen, but also the fire. Soon the jounins had fainted and Yuki released the jutsu. Yuki collapsed on her knees. _Ahh, I used too much chakra.

_She then heard a scream. Yuki quickly ran in that direction to see Aya being hit with a lightning attack. Aya had managed to defeat half of her opponents. She heard Aya's cries as her body was shaking with electricity. _Shit, I have to end this fast._ 'Fire Style: Fire Dragon Dance!' She blew fire out of her mouth which took on the shape of a dragon. She didn't watch as the dragon surrounded th jounin, burning them to crisp. As the dragon got the enemy, Yuki ran out and covered Aya with earth, hoping that the electricity would return to the earth before it reached her heart. Quickly making a shadow clone, she left Aya in search for Kyo. _We have to leave now!_ She sensed her friend's chakra and ran in that direction. She could sense that Kyo had managed to get all his opponents down. He had her back to him and he suddenly collapsed onto his knees. 'Why Father?' he asked. A dying Lightning jounin replied, 'I killed your mother in order to protect you. She had gone mad and was going to murder you. I knew you wouldn't understand and know you have your revenge.' After saying this, the man died. Kyo collapsed. Yuki quickly went to Kyo to find a kunai struck deep just above his heart. _Not good, not good!_ She quickly collected chakra, drew blood and made some handsigns. 'Summoning Jutsu!' The white smoke cleared away to reveal ninja wolf. 'Kari, I need you to lead me back to Iwagakure. Kyo and Aya are very injured!' _

_The journey that usually took a day was done in half an hour. The guards at the gate noticed the running wolf and the two figures running behind it. The guards took Aya and Kyo and left, running for the hospital. The adrenaline that kept her going was finally exhausted as she fell to the ground, unconscious._

_Two Days Later~~_

_Yuki woke up in a hospital bed. The memories of what happened rushed before her eyes and she quickly sat up. 'How are Kyo and Aya? Are they okay? Can I see them?' asked the anxious girl. The expressions on their faces changed from neutral to sad. 'I'm sorry, Yuki. They didn't make it,' the nurse said. Yuki felt her whole world around her crashing down. _

_How could her team mates be dead?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Yuki opened her closed eyes. The slight breeze that blew over her skin felt unfamiliar. It was chilling. She tried to move her arm but it wouldn't move. The sound that had woken her was water against metal._

_Where was she?_

_She closed her eyes and brought chakra to her eyes. As she opened her eyes again, her sharingans shone bright and she was shocked to find herself strapped to an operating table with metal clasps binding her arms and legs down. The clasps were tight and digging into her skin. Yuki looked around and saw the windowless room was filled with laboratory equipment. The tap was leaking into a rusty metal sink. Her heart began to quicken and she could hear its echo bouncing off the earth walls. She had been captured on her way back to Iwagakure after a mission. _

_Kyo and Aya's death has made her careless. This was her first mission after their funerals. Why didn't she take more time to kill him? There was still 2 weeks before Iwagakure would start looking for her. _

_The door creaked as someone entered the room. 2 ninjas entered, one resembling a snake. The other bore the headband from the Hidden Sound Village. 'I finally have the Sharingan. I was lucky to hear that a third Uchiha still lives. It's been a while since that weasel.' Yuki began to try to free herself from the bonds that kept her to the table._

'_It's no use. You can't break free. That metal is infused with chakra.' The light reflected off his glasses, adding to the fear she had. Then she stopped moving._

…_a third Uchiha still lives?_

'_What do you mean a third Uchiha still lives. There is a whole clan in Konoha,' she demanded. The snake-like ninja turned and smiled. 'The Uchiha clan was wiped out by Itachi. Know the only ones that remain are you, Itachi and a boy called Sasuke.' She felt her heart freeze. She had recently requested permission to go to Konoha to meet her family. So that was the reason why it was denied._

_But the news shocked her, tears falling from her open eyes. Wiped out? By Itachi? _

_The ninja laughed. 'Now be a good girl and keep the sharingan on. I've always been curious about it.' He placed his hand over her eyes and streamed chakra into them. She screamed as the chakra entered and she could feel as the chakra moved around within her eyes._

_The door suddenly swung open and the ninja withdrew his hand without removing the chakra. Yuki's sharingan flickered as the pain in her eyes increased._

_The world around her turned black. She couldn't hear anything but she heard a familiar voice._

'_Orochimaru, you will pay for this. Not only have your turned your back on Akatsuki but you still tried to go after the sharingan, even after I told you not to.'_

Yuki woke up with a headache. She placed her hand on her head, trying to stop the dizziness as she reminded herself of where she was. Her body was covered in sweat as the nightmare replayed over and over in her mind.

_It must be close to that day for me to have a dream like this._

Yuki moved to get out of bed. But as she stood, she fell back to the bed again. The pain was always the most painful on the date of her capture. She closed her eyes and grabbed her forehead protector and tied it around her eyes. This way she couldn't open her eyes and the pain would lower. But only a bit.

After that day, Yuki could not turn on her sharingan. She feared that she had lost her last chance of sight. But a week later, she discovered that she could only use sharingan for 10 minutes. After those 10 minutes were up, her sharingan will begin devouring her chakra at an alarming rate. Instead of having sharingan at her advantage, she can only use it as a last resort. Orochimaru had taken away her sight.

Now she was blind to the world.

On that day, Orochimaru made it to her 'Hate List'. She rarely hated people but he was the third on her list. And when she had heard from her fellow ninjas that Sasuke had left Konoha to join Orochimaru, it made her want to rip Sasuke away from him and kill Ororchimaru.

She clumsily made her way to the shower and let the cool water try to wash the remnants of the dream away. She didn't care that her headband was getting wet. It was not only her dream but it was also the past that she knew that she would never forget. Even know, the pain that rested in her eyes reminded her of the frightening experience.

But that was when she found Itachi and the Akatsuki, her new friends and family. She cared for them deeply and they in turn cared for her. It was a new beginning. This mission was for the Akatsuki and repayment for all the things they had done to help her. Though she was still curious on why they needed him. What powers could he possibly have?

It was still dark but she could sense that it would soon be light. Yuki hastily made her way over to the Hokage Tower.

Maybe Tsunade could help her ease the pain.


	10. Chapter 10

'Tsunade-sama, Yuki is here requesting your help!' called Shizune to the sleeping Hokage. She grunted and waved Shizune away. She hated waking up in the morning, especially before she was meant to wake up.

But when she saw Yuki, all complaints she had for the girl was gone. Her headband covered her eyes but she was pale and her breathing was laboured. She could tell that Yuki was in great pain.

Tsunade brought Yuki to a small surgery she insisted on making in the Hokage Tower. She could hear Yuki making small whimpering noises. She knew that parts that cannot be trained like teeth and eyes, hurt more than other parts of the body where you can train and become resistant to pain. Shizune had told her that Yuki had managed to whisper to her to ask for some pain relief. But she wanted to analyse it and perhaps prevent any more pain for her patient.

Yuki was laid down on one of the beds and put to sleep. A mask was placed over her nose and mouth to aid her breathing. Then, she untied Yuki's forehead protector and placed it on the side.

Already, by putting Yuki to sleep, her colour was returning and her breathing became more natural. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful and calm. Tsunade gently brought her eyelids up to check her eyes.

She was shocked that her sharingans were on. She already heard from Yuki that if she had her sharingans on, it would eat her chakra at an alarming rate and could not maintain and longer than 5 minutes. But that wasn't what shocked her the most.

On her sharingans, she could see a larger part of it was black, like a disease spreading over her eyes. Yuki must have not looked at her sharingans in the mirror for a while. The blackness seemed to be slowly taking over her eyes.

But shortly after having her sharingans exposed, Yuki's heart rate soared and she began to move uncontrollably. She quickly became paler again, paler than before and her breathing was hard and straining her body.

'Shizune!' Tsunade yelled out. Shizune came and quickly saw what happened. She helped Tsunade in holding her down as Tsunade used one hand to produce the healing green chakra. Tsunade held her hands over her eyes and forehead, hoping to calm down her mind.

Her spasms began to slow and at last she stopped moving. Tsunade closed her eyes and returned the hitate to her face, over her eyes as Yuki first had it on.

They left her to rest. 'What's wrong with her?' asked Shizune. She had been worried about the girl ever since she found her collapsed in front of the Hokage Tower. Tsunade crossed her arms across her chest and closed her eyes. Shizune knew that meant no good.

'The chakra in her eyes implanted by Orochimaru is becoming a disease to her sharingans. They have already infected a quarter of her eyes. Soon, her sharingans will be consumed by the disease.' Shizune felt shocked by the news. 'Is there anything we can do to stop it?'

Tsunade shook her head. She looked out the window as she said, 'Not unless there was a way to get rid of the chakra or have it neutralised. All we can do is to provide pain relief.'

Yuki woke up and found herself in a place that she didn't know. But as she took in her first breath, she knew exactly where she was. A hospital. The smell of cleaning chemicals hit her and she shuddered. She hated hospitals ever since she was young. Her father often dragged her to hospitals to see doctors in order to see if the chance of bringing out her sharingan was possible. Not to cure her blindness.

She placed her hands on her face. The headband. Itachi-niisan had helped her get through the pain. Yuki got out of the bed and fixed up the bed, before slowly wobbling to the sliding door and leaving. As she closed the door, she walked into Shizune.

'Thank you for trying to help me,' she whispered. Shizune sighed and placed a small plastic bag in her hand. 'These are pain relief pills. Take only one a day.' She nodded before hobbling on her way.

Out on the street, she placed her hand on the fence and slowly made her way. The pain wouldn't let her go any faster.

She had really hoped that she wouldn't be seen in such a weak state. Her life wasn't fair, in comparison to Sasuke. They were twins, yet he was better off. He lived happily with mother and father and had both their love. He was never beaten and he had a good life. Until Itachinii-san had a twist in life.

Then Sasuke became an orphan. At the same time, she lost two important people in her life, her squadmates. Yet he still had a life, where he could be free and do what he wanted. He chose the path of an avenger. And Yuki? Yuki suffered from the chakra planted in her eyes and taking others life for the safety of others.

But life isn't fair.

And it will never be.

Then, Yuki found her world spinning as she began to fall.


	11. Chapter 11

"Yuki-chan? Yuki-chan?"

The voice was soft and gentle, opposite to the headache and the pain in her eyes. It felt soothing as she felt a hand gently patted her head as a mother would.

Then her eyes open in shock as she quickly sat up. She heard a small cry of shock and felt the blankets that covered her body fall to her lap.

_as a mother should?_

Her birth mother died in the massacre and her mother in Iwagakure died during one of her missions. Who could it possibly be?

"Yuki-chan? Are you feeling alright?"

Hinata. Her kindness and gentleness reminded Yuki what it was like to have a mother. She felt the jealousy harnessed, yet hidden, in her heart. It wasn't long after her squad mates' deaths that Misoka also left the world, leaving Yuki alone in the village. Survivor's guilt.

But it wasn't till she was walking on the streets again did she really appreciate Misoka's non-judgemental heart and the love and happiness she had provided her with. The sounds of laughter as young children, not even just that. When any young person was with their mother, she could hear them, playing together or even just chatting together. She would feel the tears threatening to fall or the pain in her heart. Yuki knew she would never be able to happen again.

Even here in Konoha.

Her composed face felt the crack in it grow wider before it finally broke apart. Hinata held the sobbing girl and stroked her hair, waiting patiently for her to finish.

Hinata wasn't quite sure what was going on but she knew that Yuki had a hard life and she would never fully understand what it would like to be blind. And she was also blessed with an extended vision.

"T-thank you, Hinata." Yuki looked up. "It's just that I don't really have a family any more. I mean, you have your whole clan. And all I have is Itachi." Even if she at her lowest, she must not ruin her cover. She wasn't supposed to know that Sasuke was alive.

"But you also have Sasuke," Hinata paused before quietly continuing, "although he's not here." She brought Yuki's hands together into her hands, changing Yuki's sad face to one of surprise. "You still have me as your friend, so please don't cry, Yuki-chan." Hinata felt happiness when she saw Yuki's smile.

But she wasn't the only one.

Watching outside of Hinata's room was Neji. He had heard most of what they had said and heard Yuki cry. He couldn't help feel a small pain in his chest when he saw her tears. But now knowing that she was well, he left the Hyuuga compound for training with Lee and Tenten with a small smile on his face.

"I'm curious, Yuki-chan, how do you see other people when your blind?" Hinata saw Yuki's hesitation and quickly added, "Y-you don't have to answer. I-i'm really sorry I asked." Yuki shook her head and smiled. "It's alright. Not many people have asked so I was a bit surprised by the question."

They went and sat on the wooden corridor as Hanabi trained in the outside training ground. "I use roots in the ground to help me see." She placed her hand on the ground and allowed her chakra to go into the ground. "The roots grow in large systems underground and usually they touch each other at some point. My chakra travels along those roots and emit small traces of chakra in a wave. When my chakra finds an object containing chakra, it bounces back to the roots and returns the information to me." Hinata watched as the chakra returned back to her hand.

Yuki then furrowed her brows and said, "You didn't understand that right?" Hinata was reluctant to say no but soon gave up. She watched as Yuki tried to think of another way to explain. "Yes! I found it." She grabbed Hinata's hands and asked, "You know what dolphins are, right? And how they find their way underwater?" Hinata felt surprised by her forwardness and managed to squeak a "yes".

"Okay, now think of my chakra as the noise that a dolphin makes and the sea are roots of plants. It's like echolocation." Hinata understood now. "But what about people in buildings? How do you tell?" Yuki smiled and replied, "My chakra isn't like normal echolocation. It can go through the wooden support beams or buildings since wood has fibres. It then goes around the building. But I can't do stone buildings." Yuki brought her arms behind her and leaned back. "But there are other ways I have been trained to see people and things. With ninja who have strong chakra systems, I can see their form because I can see their chakra. But only as a single colour. And I can see because people are warm."

She sensed Hinata's confusion. "Close your eyes, Hinata and then face the sun. Can you see the colour change?" Hinata did what she was told and faced the sun with closed eyes. On her lids, she could see it was redder and brighter then when she was facing Yuki. "I understand. I never realised that before." Yuki finally sat back up. "I can't see the colour change but I can sense 's because you heavily rely on your eyesight. I don't have that, so all my other senses have to be sharp in order to protect myself the same way you can protect yourself."

"To be truthful, I'm envious of your eyes and what you can see. So treasure it."

As Yuki felt the warmth of the sun on her cheeks, she felt relieved and the burden on her heart disappeared.

But only for now.


End file.
